that's all he need
by LastMelodya
Summary: Ada yang menunggunya malam ini, dengan kotak hadiah di tangan dan kuapan polos dan berjuta harap-harap di rongga dada. [ selamat ulang tahun, ichigo! ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Tite Kubo. But this story purely mine. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning:** au, miss-typo(s), and other stuffs.

 **Note:** birthday fic untuk kurosaki ichigo yang dibuat mendadak di draf email ponsel karena keterbatasan perangkat di kampung halaman haha. well, bagaimanapun ending bleach nanti, saya percaya kapal ichiruki akan tetap berlayar c:

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **that's all he need**_

(and you'll be always the warmest home in my heart)

 _ **.**_

* * *

Malam terlampau larut dan titik-titik bintang berangsur-angsur menghilang.

Rukia masih di sana. Di depan jendela, menyingkap tirainya setiap satu menit sekali, dengan ametis redup, dan tremor-tremor halus yang ia sembunyikan di katupan bibir. Di sofa kecil tak jauh darinya, ada entitas lain. Dengan rambut seterang Ichigo dan netra selembut miliknya. Terkantuk-kantuk. Satu kotak berbungkus kertas warna-warni didekap, dan sesekali terlepas ketika lenggutan halus menyapa mata kecilnya.

"Kaa-chan, apa Tou-chan masih lama?"

Gumamannya terdengar begitu halus, tapi Rukia terlampau sadar untuk mendengar. Ia menyingkap tirai jendela lagi, melesapkan senyum kering yang singgah di bibir. Likuid bening tertahan di mata dan ia menahan sekuat tenaga agar tak mengalir lepas di kedua belah pipi.

"Sebentar lagi, ya, Sayang."

Rukia mengingat kolase memori dua hari lalu. Masih hangat dalam ingatan, pertengkarannya dengan Ichigo. Hal remeh, pemicu kekeraskepalaan. Bahwa keduanya adalah entitas yang tak bisa lepas dari keegoisan. Bahwa terkadang, Rukia tak menyukai suaminya yang lebih mencintai pekerjaan dibanding keluarga kecilnya—ia dan Ichiru, anak lelaki mungilnya. Dan pertengkaran sengit itu berbuah tamparan di pipi Ichigo dan manik madu itu yang menyalang. Kecewa. Dan marah. Dan Rukia terlambat menyadari semuanya ketika Ichigo pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

Ichiru tak tahu apa-apa. Ia tengah memimpikan hal-hal fantasis ketika kedua orangtuanya bertengkar. Maka, dua harian ini, ia terus bertanya pada ibunya dan merepetisinya berkali-kali. _"Kaa-chan, ke mana Tou-chan?", "Kaa-chan, kenapa Tou-chan tidak pulang?", "Kaa-chan, kenapa kerja Tou-chan lama sekali?_ " Dan semua itu berbuah genangan likuid bening pada netra Rukia.

Puncaknya adalah malam ini. 14 Juli. Dan Ichiru terlampau semangat untuk menyambut hari esok, sebagaimana tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Bocah itu meminta cat-cat air pada Rukia, mencoreng-coreng lantai seharian, membuang kertas sesorean, dan menghasilkan satu lukisan khas kanak-kanak berobjekan tiga orang dengan senyum penuh—sosok keluarga kecil yang bahagia dalam bayangan Ichiru.

Katanya, "Ini aku, Tou-chan, dan Kaa-chan."

Di petang hari Ichiru membungkusnya. Mengatakan pada Rukia bahwa itu akan menjadi hadiah ulang tahun untuk Tou-chan tahun ini. Dan Rukia sesak. Sesak. _Dan sesak_.

Mungkin, Ichigo mampu melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri, tapi tidak untuknya dan Ichiru. Mereka berdua terlampau mencintainya. Terlampau mengingatnya dengan kebahagiaan. Dan Ichigo yang masih pada tahap emosi mungkin semakin tak mengingatnya. Ia bahkan tak pulang ke rumah kemarin. Mungkin, tak menyadari, bahwa ada yang menunggunya malam ini, dengan kotak hadiah di tangan dan kuapan polos dan berjuta harap-harap di rongga dada.

"Kaa-chan ...,"

Rukia berhenti menyibak tirai. Langkahnya pelan menjauhi jendela, menuju Ichiru yang terkantuk-kantuk. Matanya merah, namun jemarinya masih keras kepala mendekap kotak hadiah. Seolah tak ingin sedetik pun jatuh pada ketidaksadaran. Sedetik pun. Dan ini untuk Tou-chan-nya. Yang mungkin, kini sama sekali tak memikirkan mereka.

"Tidur dulu, ya, Sayang."

Ichiru menatap Rukia di mata. "Kenapa, Kaa-chan? Apa Tou-chan masih lama sekali?"

Rukia menunduk, menahan sesak. Untuk kemudian kembali menatap Ichiru dalam-dalam dengan satu senyum. "Nanti Kaa-chan bangunkan kalau Tou-chan sudah sampai, ya?"

Ichiru mencebikkan bibir. "Tidak mau."

"Ichiru ...,"

"Aku mau tunggu Tou-chan!"

Lalu Rukia tak bisa apa-apa lagi selain menghela napas dan menahan ujaran. Hanya menatap dan menatap, pada Ichiru yang mendekap kotak dan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Mungkin—mungkin, anak itu sudah tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres. Bahwa Tou-chan-nya tak pulang dan mungkin tak akan pulang (lagi). Tapi ia mempertahankan kadonya, dengan kerut-kerut kecil di kening dan kekelaman ametis yang sedikit memancarkan harapan. Sedikit harapan tentang Tou-chan-nya, akan pulang malam ini.

Maka Rukia menemaninya. Bersandar pada kursi, mengelus helai oranyenya, menyenandungkan _lullaby_ hingga Ichiru terantuk dan mengerjap lagi. Terus begitu, begitu saja, sampai sesak di dada Rukia semakin menggembung.

Tapi akhirnya, larut malam itu, setelah menit-menit yang membunuh, Ichiru yang terempas di bahu Kaa-chan-nya, dan kuapan kesekian Rukia, ada yang mengetuk pintu.

Tak perlu ketukan kedua karena Rukia segera menegakkan tubuh, menyandarkan Ichiru pada sandaran sofa dan melangkah gegas pada pintu utama. Tak sampai tiga detik.

Kenop diputar dan ada sosok yang ditunggu di sana. Lelah, lesu, tapi senyum terpatri. Mata madunya menatap lembut dan sepersekian detik berikutnya Rukia ditenggelamkan pada sebuah pelukan hangat—yang sarat akan rindu.

" _Tadaima_ , Rukia." Ichigo mengujar di antara peluknya. "Maaf. Maaf. Maafkan aku."

Ada senyum di balik helai rambut yang menutup bibir Rukia, berkonvergen pada hangatnya likuid yang menelusur pipi, dan rindu.

Ia seharusnya tahu, Ichigo pasti kembali.

Selalu kembali.

" _Okaeri_ , Ichigo. _Okaeri_."

Onomatope tap tap yang cepat mendistraksi mereka, dan Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya. Mendapati _doppelganger_ -nya di sana tengah berlari dengan senyum secerah rambutnya.

"Tou-chan! Selamat ulang tahun!"

Ichigo tak siap, namun refleksnya terlampau baik untuk menangkap Ichiru dalam gendongannya. Ia memeluknya, mengecupinya berkali-kali dan membaur dalam kekehan. Rukia di sebelahnya mengusap sudut mata, merasakan kehangatan familier yang beberapa hari ini tak menyambanginya.

Sesuatu meraih pinggang kecilnya—tangan kekar Ichigo. Dan ia dipeluk kembali, dengan Ichiru di tengah. Dan bisikan-bisikan manis yang menguar.

Hatinya membuncah.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ichigo," bisiknya dalam dekapan.

Dan Ichigo tersenyum, lelahnya terbang, disubtitusi oleh kehangatan yang menyambang.

Ia menyadari, bahwa Rukia dan Ichiru adalah satu-satunya tempat untuk pulang. Untuk kembali. Untuk bahagia. Tak ada yang lain.

Dan.

Bahwa ia tak butuh hadiah istimewa, hanya dua dekap kecil dan dua ujaran selamat dari dua orang tersayangnya, baginya itu sudah cukup.

Sudah cukup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
